Los frutos del amor
by Chibi-oni-star
Summary: Kid aprende una valiosa lesion mientras vive una nueva etapa de su vida con su amada Chrona -lemmon- Chrona X kid al extremo
1. Chapter 1

**Los frutos del amor **

**35 días sin poder estar a tu lado**

_35 días sin poder estar a tu lado, un mes y 4 días sin poder tenerte a mi lado, 5 semanas sin poder verte, quiero verte empezar gratos recuerdo__s a tu lado._

El joven shimigami se encontraba caminando en círculos, cada que podía acomoda las maletas, mesas, jarrones y bolsas de forma simétrica, solo observa el reloj en eso noto.

**Kid:** _8.00 am y todavía no llega_, esto sin duda es la tardan mas horrible que se puso crear

El joven shimigami se dirigió al baño a mojarse un poco su rostro, el se miro en el espejo, su pelo asimétricamente solo con esas 3 líneas que el odiaba, había crecido era demasiado notoria el era ya un joven de 22 años de edad, vestía un camisa blanca en medio solo tenia un dibujo simétrico y lleva un pantalón de mezclilla negro sus tenis era negros con cuadros en su oreja izquierda tenia un arete con una pequeña mascara de shimigami que le había regalado su padre en su 16 cumpleaños.

Se puso la gorra que le había regalo Black Star en su ultimo cumpleaños un gorra con líneas negras y blancas poseía dos aretes enormes de metal en el, solo se la ponía cuando salía con ella, pues le dijo que se veía bien con esa gorra.

En eso se sentó en una pequeña silla en eso noto como varia gente se levantaba en eso noto el avión aterrizaba se levanto y se dirigió al pequeño pasillo que conecta con los familiares y amigos de los pasajeros.

_En eso el la vio como entraba ella, vestía una pequeña falda negra sujeta de un cinturón metálico con figuras circulares en el en sus manos lleva sus típicos gemelos, lleva una camisa blanca del cuello, la cuela era sujeta por un pequeño broche de la mascara de shimigami arriba de esa camisa lleva otra camisa de tirantes negra lucia si siempre despeinado pelo rosa con mechones azules en corte desigual._

El joven shimigami se acerco a Chrona y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labias la joven respondió con un leve sonrojo de parte de ella, chrona toma la mano del Kid y caminaron juntos hasta el auto ambos no se hablaron hasta llegar a la mansión shimigami, chrona subió hasta la habitación deposito la ropa sucia con el cesto de roba sucia del baño la que no utilizo la guardo en eso vio como Kid se acostaba en la cama.

**Kid:** no piensas hablar como te fue en la misión en París vamos fue tan malo esa pelea con el demonio

**Chrona**: …

**Kid**: vamos chrona dime que paso

_Chrona se sentó__ se acostó Kid se puso al lado y la abraso ella se sentó sobre el en eso Kid le sonrío y se divertido un poco con ella dándole cada vez mas depositando besos en sus labios quito el broche y abrió el cuello de su camisa empezando a bajar sus besos por su cuello , antes de cualquier cosa ella se negó y se fue directo al baño._

**Kid**: chrona dime que paso porque estas así con migo hice algo malo, se que te gusta mucho cuando estamos los dos solo

_En noto como la regadera era abierta no soporto y abrió la puerta noto como el cuerpo desnudo de ella se encontraba mojándose, en se acerco y se sentó enfrente de ella._

**Kid:** chrona no me modere hasta que me digas que paso

Chrona lo miro en eso cambio a poner la tina se tapo con la toalla y se sentó enfrente de Kid.

**Chrona:** no quiero que tu padre se enojo con migo por lo que hice –empezando a llorar- se que por trabajar para Shibusen no debo comer almas humana pero no pude resistir después de que me convertí en dios dominio a pesar que ahora estoy contigo se me hace difícil evitar la naturaleza a la que estoy forzada a vivir, no quiero que tu padre se enoje con migo.

**Kid:** -regresando con un abrazo- no tiene porque Chrona yo te amo si llegaras a caer en la locura de nuevo yo te salvaría no llores anda tomemos un baño en la tina los dos mañana hablaremos con mi padre debe perdonarte después de todo eres mi esposa

_El deposito el beso en su frente, Chrona regreso su respuesta abrazando del cuello al grado que tiro la toalla y mojando a Kid, el disfruto el momento y bajo su mano de forma despacio acariciando el cuerpo denudo de ella, el se levanto un poco chrona se metió por su parte a la tina asiendo un seña de que entra con ella._

La tina era grande casi como un jacuzzi de 4 personas, en el fondo tenia dibujos del shimigami Kid puso unas velas y al lado distintos jabones y cremas y aceites chrona se puso un poco de un aceite Kid solo se quedo con cara de bobo observando a su querida como se limpia su cuerpo, Kid empezó a quitarse la ropa como desesperado cuando lo logro Chrona esta sentada disfrutando el agua tibia en se sentó al lado al meter un poco del agua salio del la tina.

**Kid:** llenaste la tina con demasiada agua

**Chrona:** quería tapar todo el cuerpo después de hay me sienta sucia

**Kid**: en que sentido

**Chrona:** muchas gentes no se baña seguido hay además muchos platillos que comí saben bien pelo oirán fatal

**Kid:** bueno que te párese si cuando salgamos de aquí pido algo de comer que se te apetece

**Chrona:** por primera vez seme atoja un poco de pizza no quiero salir

**Kid:** ami también me gusta esa idea

Chrona se acomodo al lado de Kid el cual solo la abrazaba y empezó a lamer su cuello bajando cada vez mas, la cosa paso cuando Kid al tratas de estar sobre ella los dos terminaron bajo el agua besándose cada rato sacaban sus cabezas por un poco por la falta de oxigeno, así seguía cuando de repente chrona se siento demasiado mal , decidieron parar un poco chrona decidió tallarse con un jabón rosa de olor a pétalos en eso Kid se acerco como niño pequeño pidiendo que ella pasa el jabón por su cuerpo, mientras chrona movía sus manos limpiado a Kid el lava el pelo de chrona.

Los dos salieron del la tina Kid tomo el teléfono y marco al numero de la pizzería.

**Joven:** hola bienvenido a la pizzería Death past puedo tomar su orden

**Kid:** bueno quisiera un paquete cual tienen

**Joven**: bueno el día de hoy tenemos el paquete dos por uno incluye dos sodas dos pizzas medianas y de postre 4 rollos de cajeta

**Kid:** bueno ese paquete quiere la soda de cola y las pizzas de pepperoni u la otra con pepperoni y chocolates mnm

**Joven:** bien en 30 minutos llegara su pedido.

_Kid se acerco a chrona la cual solo se encontraba acostada._

**Chrona: **cuando llega el pedido

**Kid**: en 30 minutos

_Kid se acerco a ella los dos se encontraban en toallas cubriendo sus partes Kid lanzo la suya al suelo y mostrando completamente su cuerpo bien formado que años de misiones habían esculpido se acerco a chrona el empezó a trata de quitarse la tolla la cual respondí en tono juguetón que no, al final logro quitare la toalla le dio un tierno beso a sus labias, ella puso las manos sobre el rostro de kid el pos su parte empezó a bajar sus manos por la cadera de ella. _

De la habitación solo podían oírse gemidos de dolor pero a la vez de felicidad en eso kid miro a chrona un poco miedoso a lo que tenía pensado hacer.

**Kid: **no estoy seguro si sea correcto no quiero lastimarte

**Chrona: **yo se que no lo harás kid te amo quiero estar con tigo

**Kid:** te amo demasiado chrona

Kid se puso al otro extremo de la cama en eso vio la parte de chrona y la abrió empezó a lamerá con cariño por otra parte ella solo hacia gemidos de satisfacción Kid se puso enfrente de Chrona en eso metió su miembro en esa parte, en eso Chrona soltó un grito, kid empezó a lamer con deseos los pequeños pechos de Chrona bajando y dando cada vez mas atracones y subiendo la velocidad a sus carisias, mientras chrona solo gemía.

_De repente hubo un silencio total…_

De repente de la espalda salio Ragnarok el cual solo miraba a la jóvenes abrasados chrona se encontraba acostada sobre el pecho de Kid mientras este sujetaba la cadera de su compañera en cual a duras penas seguía lamiendo la frente de ella como un gatito.

**Ragnarok: **oigan donde esta la cena me muero de hambre

Los dos se despertaron un poco forzados en eso el estomago de a chrona sonó, el solo se río noto el reloj faltaban 5 minutos para que llegara su pedido, los dos se vistieron enfrente del otro ayudándose entre si bajaron a esperar su pedido.

**Kid:** Ragnarok te agradezco que no molestaras esta vez

**Ragnarok:** si pero espero muchas rebanadas a cambio

**Kid:** solo déjanos comer OK

**Ragnarok:** además chrona esta feliz eso ayuda a que yo lo este esta calmada eso es bueno

**Chrona:** Ragnarok solo compórtate bien mañana cuando vallamos con el no quiero recibir otro golpe tullo que tu te mereces, no sabría como lidiar de nuevo con ese dolor

**Kid:** no te preocupes todo esta bien.

_Kid deposito un pequeño beso sobre su frente y la abrazo en eso empezó todo de nuevo por así deciros._

**Ragnarok:** no oiga no nuevo quiero comer hágalo en la noche-decía asustado-

Ese día en la mansión shimigami brotaban sin cesar los corazones de ellos dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Semanas después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El joven Ninja peli azul cargaba a su compañera de misión Chrona había recibido un desmayo "repentino" después de comer el huevo del demonio.

El compañero la deposito en la cama de su querido amigo Kid y le exprico las cosas

**Black*Star: **se desmayo después de que votamos quien debía quedarse ella le dio el golpe final cuando regresamos tsubaki la noto extraña en el avión vomito varias veces

Tsubaki: Kid espero que se recupere nos vemos

Los dos salieron de la habitación, Kid se acerco a su querida chrona y puso la mano sobre su mejilla ella despertó un poco noqueada , antes de que Kid pudiera decir algo ella salio corriendo al baño, Kid se levanto y miro como ella se encontraba repitiendo sobre la taza.

**Chrona:** no se como lidiar con esto me siento tan mal Kid

**Kid:** ya calma de seguro solo esta mal por la comida de avión

**Chrona:** pero no es normal me siento fatal

_Kid la abrazo fuertemente, así pasaron las semanas siguientes Chrona despertaba con severas nauseas y no tenia ganas de comer, la preocupación de Kid aumentaba después de un mes decidieron ir con un doctor para que les digiera que ocurría el doctor resulto ser Stein pues el shimigammi pensaba que podría ser un reacción al alma de demonio demasiado extraña._

Kid se encontraba caminando en los pasillos afuera de la enfermería de la escuela, en eso pasaba por los pasillos Maka junto con soul y el equipo estrella.

**Maka:** como se encuentra Chrona

**Kid:** aun no me dicen esta hay mas de media hora y todavía no se que pasa

**Soul:**. No podría adivinar que tiene

**Kid**: vamos mi padre teme que se una reacción por la razón de que chrona es dios demonio ha comido últimamente almas humanas a escondidas y también huevos demonio

**Tsubaki:** vamos Kid cálmate no puede ser tan grave

**Kid:** eso espero

-.-. en la habitación-.-.-.-.-.

**Chrona:** profesor Stein puede decirme que tengo –mira asustada-

**Stein:** no es nada malo no te preocupes solo que estarás 8 meses en cama

**Chrona:** como no puedo estar en cama tengo que atrapar los huevos

**Stein:** bueno te lo dile deja que llegue el shimigami y Kid

.-.-.-.-.-.

**Shimigami:** hola holitas como se encuentran

**Kid:** padre que haces aquí

**Shimigami**: Stein me dijo que tenia que venir y estar junto a ti no me dijo la razón

**Kid:** como que tiene chrona

En eso se abrió la puerta mostrando una expresión temible de su parte todos se mostraron nerviosos el los dejo pasar solo para mostraba a chrona en la cama.

**Maka:** como te encuentras

**Chrona:** y-y-y-ooo...

**Maka:** si tu

**Chrona:** estoy embarazada…

**Stein:** felicidades kid vas a ser padre y usted shimigami-sama será abuelo

_El shimigami empezaron a brotar una lagrimas se acerco a chrona y le dio un fuerte abrazo, por otra parte los demás se quedaron en blanco voltearon a ver a Kid con un poco de enojo, el cual esta petrificado._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo aquí con otro fic Bizarro esta ves dedicado a una amiga que me lo pido este fic solo sera de 4 capitulos si dejas reiws pensare si lo hago mas largo sobre los otros dos estoy escribiendo el siguiene de donde esta death the kid y el 3 de cien años en snagre negra la proxima actualizasion de ellos sera el viernes**

**Saludos al estilo shimigami!!**


	2. capitulo 1 planes

**Frutos del amor**

**Capitulo 1: Una creatura no planeada**

_El shimigami-sama se encontraba enfrente de estomago de Chrona haciendo distintas señales según el trata de hacer reír a Chrona y al pequeño bebe._

**Kid:** padre eso no va a funcionar

Kid por s parte se encontraba tapando con un pedaso de carne congelada el horrible ojo morado y distintos golpes que había recibido de los demás al saber la noticia de Chrona, por otra parte Liz solo observa al shimigami asiendo esa señales mientras Patty dibuja conejitos con gatos.

**Liz**: Kid que piensas hacer ahora

**Kid:** a que te refieres

**Liz:** como que a que me refiero, a chrona ella trae a tu hijo o hija

**Kid**: a bueno pues esperar que salga y cuidar de el

_El volteo a ver Chrona noto como ella ahora ponía sus manos sobre su estomago al parecer indicaba que empezaba a sentir una forma maternal de cuidar a su hijo bajo la mirada y solo v__eía a su padre acariciando a chrona._

**Shimigami:** no puedo esperar a cuando ya nazca

**Patty:** si la pancita de chrona va a crecer –mientras le daba palmaditas-

**Chrona:** he?!

**Liz**: Chrona porque esa cara

**Kid:** chrona no sabe nada sobre embarazos, descuida te vamos a cuidar

**Shimigami:** ya quiero ver a bebe

**Patty:** yo también

_Después de eso Kid hablo con su padre sobre si seria niña o niño, la semanas siguientes Maka juntos con las demás decidieron llevar a chrona a una tienda de futuras madres lo cual exacto ella se encontraban emocionadas, viendo los distintas ropas que le podían poner, después de un rato chrona se sentó cansada de todo el movimiento._

**Chrona:** no se lidiar con esto

**Maka:** bueno que tal si descansamos, se mira Chrona no quieres un helado

**Chrona:** me encantaría

**Tsubaki**: es cierto chrona tiene que comer ahora mas

**Chrona**: he?!

**Liz**: si chrona no quisieras comer algo antes de un postre posiblemente le haga mal a la bebe comer azúcar

**Chrona:** etto…bueno

_Las chicas se dirigieron a un pequeño locar de comida china, en el cual solo habla sobre los planes para el futuro bebe, chrona __demostró come un poco mas, por lo cual Maka se río de su amiga de felicidad noto un brillo en los ojos de chrona._

_Después de unas horas Chrona compro un litro de helado de __plátano para llevar a la mansión shimigami después partir junto a Liz y Patty._

**Patty**: compraste todo ese helado para ti el bebe es un glotón

**Liz:** Patty es normal chrona tiene 2 individuos dentro de ella

**Chrona:** no se me antojo

**Liz**: a descuida chrona te cuidaremos a ti y ese bebe

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-mientras en el departamento de Maka e Soul-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

**Soul:** hola maka como les fue

**Maka:** soul sabes lo he pensado Chrona necesita a compañera

**Soul**: he, en que sentido

**Maka**: soul tengamos un hijo

_Soul se quedo petrificado ante esa petición dentro de el mismo __decía que bien mientras otra tenia ganas de matar a Kid y las ideas que le han metido a Maka sobre los bebes._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.En la mansión shimigami.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Chrona se sirvió un poco de helado lo acompaño de galletas y pedasos de chocolate, subió lentamente a la habitación donde se encontraba Kid viendo un programa sobre madres y sus bebes._

**Kid**: sabes entre mas días pasan mas dese ver a ese pequeño

**Chrona: **Kid solo tengo 1 mes aun no se como lidiar cuando salga

**Kid**: no te preocupes estaré a tu lado

_En eso chrona se fue a poner su ropa de dormir ahora __sentía calor así que solo se puso una camisa grande y se acostó tomo el baso con helado y empezó a comer Kid solo se río un poco en eso sonó el teléfono._

**Kid**: alo

**Soul**_: Kid maldito hijo de s-piiiii(censura)_

**Kid**: a que se debe tanto odio

**Soul: **_maka quiere tener un bebe se enamoro de la idea de ser madre por su culpa_

**Kid**: si bueno disfrutaras esa noche mucho tiempo pero sabes yo estoy con ella ahora así que disfruta tu noche me dicen que serán

En eso Kid colgó el teléfono volteo a ver a chrona que miraba con curiosidad, el le dijo que no se preocupara, tomo un galleta que ella traía y se la metió a su boca después le deposito un tierno beso.

_La mañana siguiente todo paresia un día normal, Kid y Chrona se encontraban sentados desayunando mientras Liz leía una revista de moda y Patty hacia jirafas de __papel, por otra parte el día paresia normal por así deciros, los 4 se alistaron y decidieron ir a la cuidad antes de poder salir llego un llamada del shimigami._

**Shimigami**: hola Kid necesito que vallas a una misión

**Kid: **en que consiste la misión padre

**Shimigami:** al parecer un arma se ha vuelto loca y ha matado sin razón a los aldeanos

**Kid:** bien chrona creo que será otro día

Chrona miraba a Kid ella miro al suelo, el la abrazo fuertemente, lo siguiente que paso fue ver como Liz y Patty se trasformaban, después Kid saco su patineta salto a ella y se elevo se dirigió a gran velocidad, voltio a ver a chrona como se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la mansión shimigami.

**Patty**: Kid como te sientes

**Kid:** me siento mal por dejara

**Liz:** culpa de padre, vamos chrona no estará sola

Después de medio día Kid pudo derrotar a arma enloquecida, se dirigió con rapidez a su hogar cuando llego ya de noche.

Kid salto al piso Patty y Liz lo seguían en eso empezó a buscar a Chrona en eso noto varios peluche tirados en el sofá, peluches los cuales recordar en eso se quedo en shock, volteo para atrás vio a su padre junto con un álbum de fotos de el cuando era bebe al lado se encontraba chrona comiendo un Gran tazón de ramen atrás de ella se encontraban Soul, Maka, Black Star y tsubaki los cuales soltaba risitas de las fotos.

**Kid**: padre

**S****himigami:** que quiero que chrona tenga una idea de su hijo además era demasiado lindo

Esa noche sobre se dieron comentarios graciosos sobre cuando el era un pequeño bebe.

La noche era tranquila, después de unas hora solo quedaron ellos,


	3. Capitulo3: Todo ángel dulce puede llegar

**Frutos del amor**

**Capitulo****3: Todo ángel dulce puede llegar a esconder algo horrible**

_Eran la 12:08 de la noche Kid se encontraba caminando por los lúgubres y oscuras calles de la cuidad buscando una tienda de 24 horas, su cara mostraba pesadez y deseos de dormir cual era el problema, chrona…_

_La cosa __había empezado así_

_**Ya había pasado aproximadamente 2 meses del embarazo de chrona pero a su noticia llego también el embarazo de Maka la cual se encontraba feliz, las chicas sobretodo Liz salían a ver y comprar cosas para los bebes que venían en camino, maka se veía alegre ante la situación en cambio chrona no sabia nada.**_

Chrona y Maka se encontraban en el 4 mes y 3 mes de sus embarazo, lo que sorprendía era que maka ya tenia un pequeño vientre mientras que chrona seguía igual.

**Maka:** vamos chrona no te sientas mal eso hace daño al bebe

**Chrona:** no lo entiendes Kid esta preocupado por el bebe y por mi

**Maka:** no te agobies vamos tranquila que tal si vamos por un helado

**Chrona**: no tengo apetito maka

**Maka:** con más razón no as comido bien según me han dicho chrona es normal

**Chrona:** no maka no tengo apetito

**Maka**: vamos chrona vamos a comer

Maka se levanto y jalo a chrona ambas tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a comprar.

_En la mansión shimigami en cambio_

**Kid**: donde pueden estar chrona tiene cita con el doctor

**Soul**: vamos cálmate esta con maka que puede pasar

**Kid**: que puede pasar, puede tener un accidente puede desmayarse o sentirse débil o le puede dar un ataque de nervios

**Soul:** vamos cálmate eso no es nada genial

**Kid:** lo dice el padre despreocupado

**Soul:** vamos Kid cálmate

Kid no hizo caso empezó a marcar al celular de chrona.

En un restauran no muy lejos de la mansión.

**Chrona:** o es Kid

**Maka:** no contestes termina de comer, después de todo en un rato ya íbamos para allá

**Chrona: **si

Ella solo observo su tazón de ramen después de eso maka pidió un panecillos con carne, chrona contenía las ganas de comer uno, maka se ido cuenta y le metió a la fuerza uno.

**Maka:** chrona no debes estar a dieta debes comer solo te dañas a ti y al bebe

Maka pidió típicos postres dulces en cambio chrona decidió pedir mas panecillos de carne y un poco de carne, después de un rato se dirigieron a la mansión, la cual se encontraba un nervioso Kid.

**Kid**: CHRONA DONDE ESTABAS EN 30 MINUTOS ES LA CITA

**Chrona**: l-l-lo siento…Kid...no era mí

**Kid:** ya tranquila que tal si vamos ya

Los dos salieron de la mansión, después de un rato se encontraba en un sala de maternidad, los dos esta sentado era los únicos que se encontraban, la joven nombro que pasaran.

**Dk**: buenos días joven Kid

**Kid**: buenas doctor

**Dk**: bien para que fue esta cita

**Kid:** el bebe no ha crecido ella ya se encuentra en la mitad del cuarto mes

**Dk**: bien chrona párate vamos a pesarte

Chrona miraba con un poco de nervios se subió a la basculara, el doctor le siguió asiendo estudios después de 20 minutos le dijo que podían retirarse.

**Kid**: subiste 3 kilos

_Chrona solo miraba sonrojada al_ piso.

**Kid**: vamos chrona ahora vamos a ver que va a ser así será algo bueno no imagina un lindo niño u una niña, o posiblemente gemelos si un simétricos niños o niñas

Al final entraron a la habitación donde la espera un joven ya tenia todo preparado.

**Joven: **tome asiento por favor

**Chrona**: s-si

_Chrona tomo asiento en eso la joven le pido levantarse la blusa, por parte de chrona lleva su vestido negro así que sufrí un poco de vergüenza de parte suya por dejar al descubierto su ropa interior, la joven no tomo mucha importancia y empezó a mover mostrando a._

**Joven**: tenemos a una_** niña**_

Ambos agradecieron y se retiraron, Kid tenia un expresión en seco Chrona lo mira con un poco asustada los dos subieron al auto ambos no se dijieron nada al llegar a la mansión notaron como Liz Patty junto con Soul y Maka con sonrisas raras.

Liz: como les fue

Notaron las miradas de ellos dos estaban sin expresión

**Chrona**: tendremos una niña

Los 4 se quedaron perplejos y después cambiaron a feliz, Kid seguía con cara de seco sin emoción.

La hora pasaron hasta que ambos se fueron a la cama.

**Kid**: sabes no pensaba en una niña

Rompiendo el silencio, miro a chrona que solo miraba con sompresa su rostro mostraba un poco de felicidad, las horas pasaron Kid noto la mano fría de chrona que le pedía que se levantara.

**Chrona: **Kid, d-d-despierta p-p-por favor

**Kid**: que pasa chrona

**Chrona: **p-p-puede comprarme un poco de pudín de chocolate y mannys cubierto de cajeta

Kid miro feliz a chrona y el abrazo se puso el pantalón y tenis y una blusa blanca.

**Kid: **claro regreso en un rato lo que se por nuestra bebe

Caminaba con sueño sin saber donde ir, busca entre las calles en eso lo encontró la tienda de 24 horas entro y le sorprendió ver a soul.

**Kid: **soul tu también

**Soul:** si maka me envío por bombones cubiertos

**Kid**: chrona por pudín me da risa hace unos días no quería subir de peso le dije que lo necesitaba y se hecho a llorar pero saber sobre un niña le animo y a ti soul

**Soul**: serán gemelos y varones

Kid se quedo en shock, gemelos varones es completamente simétrico pensó.

**Kid: **lo siento

**Soul**: como que lo siente deberías felicitarme

**Kid: **no sufrirás todo al doble

**Soul**: mira quien lo dice

Ambos estuvieron hablando un buen rato al final regresaron a sus casas, Kid era feliz con saber sobre su hija, al llega noto como Chrona vería por la ventana la luna, la luz de la luna así brillar la pálida piel de chrona, Kid no soporto usar sus poderes e ir sin ser visto abrazando a chrona por detrás.

**Chrona**: y el pudín

**Kid:** aquí tienes, todo por el bien de nuestra hija

Los dos se abrazaron, después de un rato los dos se acostaron, el sol entraba al cuarto Kid abrió los ojos se los tallo se dirigió al baño en eso noto el reloj, eran las 3 de la tarde.

**Kid:** QUE DEMONIOS

Tomo un baño rápido no le gusta no bañarse decía que era contra su orden de limpieza, bajo corriendo en eso nota Liz Patty chrona junto con su padre.

**Kid**: que paso

**Chrona:** Kid nuestro bebe es algo raro

Kid se congelo al oír esas palabras salir de la boca de chrona.

**Kid****:** como este eso

**Shimigami**: o Kid veras un bebe shimigami se tarda mas en crear no es como un humano t y la bebe lo son pero como es algo raro se tarde 11 meses en estar listo para salir

**Kid**: quiere decir que son 11 meses y no 9

**Shimigami**: correcto tu también estuviste 11 meses

Kid ese eco se oyó por la cabeza de Kid.

Paso alrededor de un mes mas para entoses, Kid camina junto con chrona tomados de la mano.

**Chrona:** es un hermoso día que tal si vamos por un helado

**Kid:** me párese un idea genial chona

Los dos se dirigieron a la heladería, Kid se nota con un rubor rosado en su rostro estaba feliz ya era el 5 mes para ellos no había tenido misiones de hecho las había dejado para estar al lado con ella no querría perder ningún momento solo entrenaba junto con Liz y Patty , miraba alegre a chrona iba en sandalias con un pantalón blanco corto lleva un blusa negra que tenia un marca de X en un lado de su pecho, la vestimenta de chrona había cambia dado al aumento del vientre de chrona y de sus pechos aunque Kid le decía que esta hermosa se sentía apenada.

**Kid**: te ves hermosa –abrazando a chrona-

**Chrona: **Kid-Kun

**Maka**: Kid chrona como están

En eso notaron a maka junto con soul, maka iba de una camisa naranja y un pantalón blanco y también sandalias.

**Maka: **como les ha ido a ustedes

**Chron****a:** bien y tu maka a

**Maka: **genial los bebes están sanos

**Soul:** Kid aun no puedo creer que ella estará embarazada más de lo normal

**Kid:** si creo que se debo a que soy otra cosa rara

**Soul:** apropósito no ha aperido el

**Kid**: quien

**Soul**: ya sabes

Maka y chrona se habían dirigido a comprar el helado, mientras soul y Kid conversaban.

**Kid**: de hecho desde que empezó el embrazado no ha aparecido Ragnarok

**Soul: **se me hace raro he llegado a extrañaron

**Kid**: no se pero no lo había pensado

Los tade se la pasaron viendo parar cosas para sus hijos, al llegar la noche Chrona al instante se durmió, Kid se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto, el cuarto era parecido a la sala de la muerte de la escuela, en eso miro al espejo.

**Kid:** padre estas hay

Del espejo salio el shimigami.

**Shimigami:** que tal hijito esa líneas como te resaltan

**Kid:** no digas eso

**Shimigami**: a que se debe tu visita

**Kid:** quiero saber sobre mi madre dijiste que yo también estuviste 11 meses

Hubo un gran silencio rodeando a los dos, Kid observaba a su padre con un poco de molestia.

**Kid: **como era ella

_El padre solo soplo un poco de air__e en eso, empezó a tomar un forma humana, se nota la misma capa en eso se quito la mascara dejando mostrar un rostro bien formado y apuesto de 30 años ojos calmado peor con un expresión divertida sus ojos eran café claro y su cabello igual era un poco largo un poco similar al del padre de Maka, en eso se acerco a su hijo el solo observaba asustado._

**Kid: **esa es tu forma humana

**Shimigami**: si espera un buen tiempo para que me vieras así pero le iba a dar la sorpresa mañana

Al día siguiente, los chicos habían decidido ir a desayunar a casa de Kid el profesor Stein y Sprit iban para hablar con el Shimigami que habi desaparecido.

Al entrar solo encontraron un una pobre Chrona en shock nervio una Liz y Patty en la misma condiciones un enojado Kid y un hombre extraño.

**Black Star**: quien diablos eres tu

**Soul**: esto me da mala espina

**Shimigami:** holas holitas como están

Al oír esa voz todos se quedaron en shock nervioso.

**Todos: **SHIMIGAMI-SAMA?!!

Todos se encontraban en un estado no normal si se podría decir miraban la forma humana algo que nadie había visto, peor lo que les sorprendía era que no era como Kid.

**Liz**: así es ustedes sin su mascara

**Tsubaki**: yo me imagina a alguien como Kid

**Maka:** no puedo creer

**Chrona:** no se lidiar con esto

**Kid: **estoy aterrado

**Black Star:** sabia que el shimigami debí ser algo humano

**Kid:** a que viene ese comentario

**Black Star: **siempre veía a tu padre y me pregunta quien se acostaría con el para tenerte

En eso hubo una pequeña pelea entre ellos dos sobre ese comentario.

**Soul: **entones quien es la madre de Kid

**Shimigami**: a eso pues Kid es igual a su madre exacto por esas líneas

**Stein**: entoses Kid es igual a su madre

**Shimigami**: exacto

**Kid**: soy una cosa rara mi hija será un cosa rara

Se puso en un esquina emo, chrona se acerco un poco para animare.

**Chrona: **vamos Kid no será una cosa rara como dices

_Kid abrazo a chrona tiernamente ahora entendía a lo que se refreirá ella de no saber liar con cosas inesperadas._


	4. Capitulo 4: Dos chicas para ti

**Frutos del amor**

**Capitulo 4: Dos chicas para ti**

**-Kid pov-**

Cada día se volvían mas loco senita que sentía fiebre cuando en la mansión solo éramos 3, solos dos chicas, ahora no éramos 4 que habitaban la mansión contaba mi padre pero casi nunca estaba, solo míreme ahora esta feliz porque tendría a una niña.

Todos nos encontrábamos en casa de Maka y Soul, el tiempo se había pasando volando nos encobamos todos festejando el nacimiento de los dos pequeños gemelos, sus nombres eran Samuel y sol, tenían el aspecto de su padre pero tenían pero rubio como maka y los ojos verdes.

La expresión de Maka no era la misma mostraba cierta calidez maternal, Soul note que tenia un poco las mejillas mojadas, no podía esperar la nacimiento de mi hija falta ya poco.

Los meses habían pasado sin darme cuenta me encontraba ya en el 11 mes del embrazado de chrona debo admitir que no esperaba 11 meses pero había sido un arduo trabajo para mi entre las misiones no podía dejar de pensar en la forma de estar con ella y la bebe tenia miedo de estar en una misión y no volver o estar en una y ella de a luz tenia demasiado miedo a no estar con ella cuado llegue el momento.

En eso sentí un abrazo detrás de mi voltee mi cabeza hay se encontraba con su pequeña camisa mostraba un poco de su vientre, debía admitir no espera que fuera tan grande, puse mi mano sobre el vientre de chrona empecé acariciaron en eso le di un beso en la mejilla a chrona note como se sonrojaba.

**Kid:** como te sientes

**Chrona:** pesada

**Kid**: era de esperar al menos pronto sadra

_Chrona bajo un poco la mirada, puse la mano sobre su mejilla para que me volteara a ver note un poco de miedo en su rostro._

**Kid**: tienes miedo a cuando llegue ese momento verdad

**Chrona**: si siento un poco de miedo

**Kid:** no temas estaré con tigo ese día lo prometo.

_**Esa promesa la quería cumplir, me encontraba en la ruinas de México había vendido a verificar cierto avistamientos de demonios cuando acabe con eso, me encontraba caminado por las calles de la cuidad junto con Liz y Patty.**_

**Patty: **Kid vamos a comprare un recuerdo a la bebe

**Liz**: Patty creo que lo mejor es irnos ya en cualquier momento puede nacer

**Kid**: creo que un juguete de qui no seria malo

**Liz:** la tendrás consentida verdad siempre que salimos le llevas algo

**Kid**: cállate es obvio que si es mi hija vamos valla a escogeré algo después de _todo son mujeres_

**Liz**: seri mejor que tu como su padre le escogieras algo no

**Kid**: olvidaste lo último que le compre

_Liz hizo memoria recordó ese día el había decid comprare todos por dos al grado que le prohibieron la entrada a esa tienda porque todo desde la comida juguetes y ropa quería acomodara simétricamente, también chrona termino un poco alterada teniendo señales de parto los dos pobres anda en malas condición sin decir sus p__roblemas sicológicos de cada uno, ahora solo Liz puede entrar a esa tienda._

**Liz:** deacuerdo nos vemos en un rato ven Patty

**Patty**: siii

Ambas chicas se fueron Kid camino observando las cas tratando de distraerse, en eso se detuvo en un pequeño café.

**Mientras en Death city**

Chrona se encontraba caminado en los corredores de shibusen muchos estudiantes no podían dejar de obsérvala, al lado de ella esta maka y a su otro lado se encontraba Tsubaki.

**Tsubaki**: chrona porque quiere ver al shimigami

**Chrona: **quiero hablar con el s-sobre la bebe

**Maka:** tranquila todo sadra bien, Kid esta en una misión

Al llegar a la puerta las dos chicas la dejaron sola, ella con cierto miedo entro a la sala de la muerte camino por los pasillos en eso noto que no se encontraba.

**Chrona:** shimigami se encuentra

De repente el shimigami salio del espejo.

**Shimigami**: hola chrona-Chan como estas tu y la bebe

**Chrona:** s-si s-s-se encuentra bien

**Shimigami:** creo que tu visista de debe a algo que te párese si tomas asiento no se me hace bueno que este mucho parada

De repente e un chasque de sus dedos apareció la silla donde habitualmente Kid se sentaba.

**Shimigami:** bien a que se debe la visita

**Chrona:** e-e-e

_La pobre de chrona no __podía decir ni una palabra tenia tanto miedo, en eso el shimigami se le acerco, la joven lo miro con cierto miedo de repente de su brazo salio un serpiente negra, el shimigami observo a la serpiente puso un dedo la serpiente subió paseo por su mano no se mostraba agresiva sino alegre._

**Shimigami**: tal parece que despertaron tus poderes de bruja y me sorprende que no me ataque –_jugando con la serpiente_- esto es lo que querías decirme

**Chrona**: si también Ragnarok ya no esta con migo

**Shimigami:** me di cuenta desde hace mucho

**Chrona:** a que se debe

_El shimi__gami regreso a la serpiente a chrona ella solo la acarito ante de que desapareciera._

**Shimigami:** tal párese que la sangre negra paso a la bebe lo que indica que un parte de Ragnarok paso a ella mostrando sus habilidades para que la bebe se ya un técnico con arma igual que tu, mi otra posibilidad es que Ragnarok no salga por los ambos que ocurren en el cuerpo, también puede que Ragnarok también tenga un hijo

**Chrona:** a que se refiere quiere decir que tendré un hijo tanto de Kid como de Ragnarok

**Shimigami:** en si, puede que sean mellizo pero el cambio de sangre negra volviera a otro bebe que seguramente seria arma

**Chrona**: quiere decir que son dos bebes un es técnico como yo y Kid y el otro es arma como Ragnarok

**Shimigami:** exacto pero la sangre negra de tu cuerpo modifico al otro bebe fundiéndolo con la niña, valla los experimentos que medusa hizo en ti los realizo para si llegues a tender un bebe se tratara de un nueva raza de técnicos

**Chrona:** lo siento, yo no sabia

**Shimigami:** no te agobies no es malo de segur será un de las mejores

**Chrona:** pero que hay de mis poderes de bruja

**Shimi****gami:** en eso me encargare después yo mismo te ayudare a controlaros pero primero la bebe, se nota que en nuestras manos esta la nueva generación de técnicos además será fuerte si ya tiene un arma y los poderes de un shimigami y una bruja la hacen un descendiente digno de nosotros la familia death.

El shimigami acaricio el vientre de chrona, en ese momento se oyó un grito.

**Black Star**: KID YA TESTA AQUÍ COMO

En eso se noto que era chrona

**Black Star**: o lo siento chrona –acercándose a la bebe- lo siento bebe

**Shimigami**: hola Black como te fue en la misión

**Black Star:** HA no fue difícil de hecho lo hice sin tsubaki ya deje el informe, por cierto como es eso que seré maestro

**Chrona:** serás maestro felicidades

**Black Star**: tengo que compartir mi grandiosidad estrella con el mundo

**Shimigami**: si esta a cargo de chicos con onda de alma fuerte también cunado la niña crezca quiero que la entrene

**Chrona:** no se le hace demasiado pronto

**Shimigami**: lo que se seque esa niña mostrara gran poder y será mejor enseñare el camino del bien

**Chrona:** este bien

_**Mientras en **__**México**_

Kid se encontraba desesperado buscando en todas partes a Liz y Patty para colmo no contestaban el teléfono celular que les había dado, siguió buscando en eso noto a un chica jugando con su pelo, su rostro mostraba cierta encanto sus ojos eran verdes aqua su cabello era verde del mismo que sus ojos su piel era pálida en eso se acerco a Kid.

…: que te párese si nos divertimos tú y yo mi nombre es Jac

**Kid:** lo siento pero no puedo busco a

**Jac**: a Patty y Liz no es así

**Kid.** Como lo sabes

**Jac**: te lo pondré fácil o bienes con migo o tus lindas zorras mueren

En eso le mostró una imagen donde se encontraban ellas dos atadas con varios golpes.

**Kid**: que quieres que haga

**Jac:** quiero que encuentres a la descendiente de la mujer serpiente

**Kid**: te refieres a medusa

**Jac**: si su hija desapareció d la orden de brujas y la necesitamos para anisar un guerra contra tu padre

Jac empezó a jugar con el pelo de Kid acariciando su rostro, Kid la aparto, en eso miro la imagen pudo reconocer el lugar, saco su patineta y se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo, se encontraba en las ruinas donde había ido en eso noto varios cocodrilos.

**Ja****c:** soy jac la bruja de los lagartos quiero ver como podrás vencerme

**Kid**: -solo mostró un sonrisa- soy un shimigami no necesito arma separa vencerte zorra

Mientras en death city

**Shimigami:** o

**Chrona.** Que sucede shimigami

**Shmigami:** Black star rapido traerme a Maka

**Black star**: okey

De repente solo se puedo ver como un podo de tierra levantada, salio disparado por maka.

**Shimigami:** ciento que Kid esta peliando con una bruja

**Chrona:** una bruja

Mientras de nuevo con Kid.

Solo se podía ver como Liz y Patty miraban sorprendidas a su técnico, de repente de su mano aparecieron 3 enorme garras se parecían un poco a las que tenia su padre en su aspecto de hace años, el salto contra la bruja.

La bruja esquivo el ataque

**Jac**: un ataque como ese no será sufriente para vencerme

En ese momento se lanzo contra ella golpeando con su cabeza, la bruja chillo del dolos Kid la agarro de su blusa y la volvió a golpear contra sus cabeza, en eso la fue

Noqueada y le dio un patada, con eso logro romperle las costillas la bruja envío a varios lagartos, Kid simplemente los patio o los cortaba con su garras, en eso no noto cuando la bruja se puso atrás de el, y le atravesó con un espada en la parte de su estomago.

**Jac**: No te lo esperabas e maldito

En eso se movió, la herida se hacia mas profunda en eso la agarro de la cabezas.

**Kid:** tengo que ir con alguien.-escupió un poco de sangre- no creas que una siempre hería asi me dentrendra.

_**En death city.**_

**Maka:** si siento la onda de Kid debilitándose pero igual la de la bruja

**Chrona:** pero esta bien

**Maka:** no te preocupes

En eso el shimigami puso en su espejo la imagen de Kid contra la bruja, al ver Chrona la herida que tenia Kid se asusto y empesga temblar.

**Tsubaki**: cálmate Chrona no es bueno para la bebe

**Chrona:** peor –k-Kid esta

Las 3 chicas solo observa la pelea de Kid contra la bruja, en eso volteo el shimigami noto como chrona se ponía mas tensa observo el alma diminuta del la bebe en eso noto.

**Shimigami**: o ya llego el día

De repente Chrona agarro con fuerza la mano de Maka

**Maka:** que sucede chrona

**Chrona:** me duele demasiado maka

**Maka:** que te duele el bebe no me digas que ya viene en camino

**Shimigami**: tal párese que si Tsubaki ve corriendo a la enfermería que preparen todo maka yo llevare a chrona tu trata de clamara y dile a soul o Black Star que vallan por Kid ahora

**Maka**: si.

De nuevo con Kid

Kid se encontraba luchando cada momento sentía su cuerpo mas pesado, en noto como mas lagartos se acercaban.

**Patty:** vamos Kid tú puede vamos arriba

**Liz:** Kid rápido

_Kid voltio en eso noto como un lagarto lo mordía en eso lo piso con su otro pie, salto en eso apuntando a la bruja hizo crecer mas su garras en eso noto como la esquiva rápidamente dio una patada giratoria le dio, la agarro de nuevo peor ahora por su brazo._

**Jac:** que diablos

En eso Kid metió las garras en su estomago hizo un movimiento y la partió en dos, mucha sangre callo como lluvia.

**Kid**: párese que gane

**Jac:** igual no creas que te salvaste de seguro las demás la encontraremos a la hija de la serpiente.

En eso su cuerpo se desidio mostrando el alma de la bruja Kid la guardo en eso vio para arriba era un helicóptero de Shibusen en eso noto a Soul y Black Star.

**Black Star**: HEY RAYITAS

**Kid:** no me llames asi asimétrico

**Soul:** ES MEJRO QUE SUBAS YA CHRONA ESTA DANDO A LUZ

En eso se desmayo por dos razones la 1 perdida de sangre la 2 shock nervioso de ideas de que seria padre.


	5. Chapter 5 fin

**Frutos del amor**

**Capitulo 5: una nueva vida**

_Kid despertó se encontraba en un cama de la enfermería de shibusen en eso noto que tenia todo el torso vendado, su cabeza daba vu__eltas en eso pudo oír cierto llanto de un bebe en eso se levanto, noto como alguien movía la cortina de donde encontraba ere Tsubaki con una sonrisa._

**Tsubaki:** hasta que desiertas hay alguien qué _debes conocer _

Kid camino con un poco de miedo y debilidad ante esas palabras, en eso se asomo hay esta Chrona cargaba una pequeña manta rosa, se acerco con paso lento en eso noto como los demás salían.

Black star: suerte rayitas

Kid:hee

en eso solo se encontraban ellos dos, chrona le paso a la bebe, le quito la manta que cubría su rostro en eso lo noto, tenia el mismo color de piel que el, su pelo era rosa con mechones azules igual que chrona pero mostraba 3 líneas negras igual que Kid cuando era pequeño , en eso la bebe bostezo y abrió los ojos, eran los ojos de Kid amarillos dorado, la pequeña bebe levanto sus manitas Kid le dio su dedo noto como lo marida, el sonrío y dejo escapar un risa.

**Kid:** se párese a ti

**Chrona:** - se acerco un poco- a ti también.

**Ragnarok**: se párese a los dos por dios

**Kid**: tu---- donde te habías metido este año

**Chrona**: no podía salir por la bebe ahora si

**Kid**: pues es bueno tenerte de vuelta

**Chrona:** Kid pensaste un nombre para la bebe

**Kid**: si pensé en ***Emine **

**Chrona: **_**Emine bienvenida al mundo**_

**13 años después**

_Chrona se encontraba dando clase, Escitia en el pizarrón sobre descrison y prevención de locura, en eso noto como los dos gemelos de maka se pasaban recados con aviones de papel._

**Chrona:** sol Samuel dejen de jugar,

**Sol:** lo siento maestra

_En eso se oyó ciertas risa de parte de los alumnos, chrona noto como los dos chicos miraban algo en común, en so la miro, se trataba de su hija Emine , ahora de 13 años tenia pelo corto igual como lo tenia su padre completamente simétrico , tenia un mirada seria igual a Kid , tenia una ropa un poco peculiar tenia un camisa de mangas cortas negra en el pecho tenia 4 cuadros blancos y porposionaba un gorro el cual era parecido al que tenia medusa incluso con ojos, tenia un pantalones normales azules y tenia de cuadros blancos y negros y sin olvidar un broche con la mascara del shimigami_.

**Chrona:** bien Samuel léeme el párrafo 7 sobre la causas de la locura

**Samuel**: de acuerdo

Mientras Samuel decía , chrona noto a su hija, mirando el cielo por la ventada como siempre, no se veía cómodo , en cierto modo recordó que Emine era mitad bruja igual que ella tenia intensiones de ver lo mas fuera que pudiera haber , auqne disgusto de Kid la metió a shibusen pero ambos sabían que emine era mas poderosa solo la metió por tradición y educación pero el intelecto de ella era superior sabia todos los campos e igual que su padre no necesita armas para misiones además los poderes mágicos despertaron demasiado pronto era demasiado poderosa, pero Kid querría que recibiera educación, el shimigami le dijo lo contrario que fuera a la escuela _para tener amigos_.

La campana sonó en eso chrona se retiro no sin antes ver a su hija, salio en eso vio a maka.

**Maka:** hola chrona como estuvo la clase

**Chrona:** bien aunque sol hay Samuel anda enviándose mensajitos

**Maka:** aa, iguales a su padre, bueno será mejor que entre nos vemos

**Chrona:** deacuerdo

_Chrona s iguio su camino en eso vio su reflejo en el espejo, su peinado era como el de su madre también su aspecto físico se habia vuelto un poco igual a medusa, pero era distinta se dirigió a ver a Kid y al shimigami._

**Kid**: hola amor como estuvo el día

**Chrona:** bien aunque he notado a emine distraída

**Shimigami:** posiblemente piense en sus armas

**Chrona:** a pesar que tiene a valent cree que escoja otra arma se necesario

**Shimigami:** en cierto modo valent puede ser hijo de Ragnarok y ser espada pero no lo controla y ademas quiere tener otras armas

**Kid:** en este por eso escogió a Sol y Samuel ambos son armas gemelas pistolas de 42

**Chrona:** crees que se lo mejor

**Kid:** cree que así podrá controla a valent y darle celos para que se justa con ella además creo que nuestra hija esta flechada por Samuel

**Chrona: **eso explica más las cosas

En otra parte de shibusen…

**Samuel:** bien emine que te párese

**Emine:** te quedo genial

Emine observa el dibujo que había hecho se trata de ella con un sonrisa.

**Sol:** dibujar cosas así hermano no es anda genial sabes

**Samuel:** cállate al menso no soy un imbecil como tu

**Emine:** cálmense chicos

Los 3 chicos se dirigieron a la pizarra de misiones, en eso notaron como soul los observa.

**Soul:** hola niños iran por una misión

**Emine:** si señor la mas difícil

**Soul:** la más difícil es esta aunque creo que es demasiado es un reto para una chica y dos enclenques

**Samuel**: como dices eso somos tus hijos

**Sol:** cierto

**Soul:** lo se hijos peor no por eso le daré misiones simples demuestre todo su poder

**Emine:** esta misión

**Soul**: bien los dejo solos suerte.

_Soul miro por ultima vez a sus hijos, no podía apartar la mirada de la hija de Kid la preocupación de sus hijo y de ella lo torturaban, miro a Sol era idéntico a el en cierto modo pero Samuel era idéntico a maka un chico que prefería un libro el sabia que su hijo ama a Emine pero tenia miedo en quequier momento costara la vida de ellos en las misiones que ella escogía era demasiado peligrosas para sus edad aunque sabia que Emine era la mas poderosa de los estudiante el miedo seguía en el._

**Emine**: bien chicos vámonos.

En eso apareció un peineta los chicos se trasformaron en armas ella se elevo y se dirigió a su misión.

**Sol:** así que Texas

**Samuel:** destruir una bruja que reproduce como locas a las muertes a base de almas de demonios será interesante

**Emine:** si

En otra parte

**Shimigami:** Kid chrona por favor entienda Emine es su hija se párese a los dos a su edad dejara que se enamore que viva su vida después de todo fue el fruto de su amor.

**Kid:** si padre

**Chrona:** tranquilo es igual a ti

_Después de todo ella junto con sus armas demuestran ser un gran equipo juntos igual a sus padre de jóvenes, cuando algo termina algo bueno o mejor viene el camino, en el amor de repente empiezas una fase de tu vida, igual que Kid y Chrona ellos tuvieron el fruto de su amor._

**Frutos del amor fin.**

* * *

Les gusto?

Bueno se si se que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero hay una razon para todo esto, estado emo en el que anduve , bueno hace unos dias (desafortunadamente en mi cumpleaños) fallesio mi papa y no esta en humos para actualisar ni escribir bueno la termine solo con 5 cap , comentes si les gusto por cierto si ven que borre 100 años es que la re escribiré mejorare.

Y para las fan de vocaloid hare un fic de ellos ademas de terminar otro fic en conjunto con kisuli

Para las que no lo sepan soy oni link x o aicara kagamine autora de shigeto y la actualisare pronto DX bvueno saludos.


End file.
